


that awkward moment when you fall in love with a mermaid

by PerfectSilence (hitomishiga)



Series: monster related content, [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (monstrous mermaids)(with teeth), F/F, Falling In Love, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomishiga/pseuds/PerfectSilence
Summary: It’s so easy, Kanan thinks, to forget they aren’t alone in the world, when it’s just the two of them, and the entire, infinite span of the ocean around them, and maybe that’s what love feels like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is! a lack of kanayou! also monsters

It’s easy to forget you’re not alone when you’re this far out. The ocean lulls gently beneath the boat, sparkling in the sunlight. A cerulean paradise.

Kanan spares the ocean one final glance before settling her goggles over her face. From up here, everything looks so calm and ordinary. It’s beautiful, in its way, but she’s always loved what lies underneath the waves more.

There’s the slightest movement under the boat. A shadow, darting up and away again. Something big. Kanan smiles to herself, does one last check of her tank (never hurts to be sure) and dives under.

It’s beautiful, just as always.

The sun filters through the water just right, shimmering, gleaming. Scores of curious fish swim away and around in a flurry of colour. This part of the sea is a lot deeper than Kanan would usually dive in, but she feels a little safer knowing that You is around. And, on cue, Kanan feels a movement behind her, and turns slowly, coming face-to-face with the Dragon of Uchiura - and the familiar toothy grin of Watanabe You.

Down below, it really is just them, and the fish, and Kanan lets her eyes trail down You’s scaled form, to the tail which extends and lazily coils around so far the bioluminescent fins seem to fade off into the distance. Kanan, as always, waits for You to move first. Her gills softly pulse as she pulls closer, close enough for Kanan to count the scales on her cheek.

It’s an ethereal sort of beauty, she thinks. Unexpected, almost otherworldly. But very beautiful.

You smirks suddenly, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. Kanan barely has time to raise her eyebrows before You takes hold, grip too strong for Kanan to resist if she tried, and with a flick of her long tail, shoots down. It caught Kanan off-guard the first time it happened, but this time, she’s prepared. You laughs, probably. It’s a little hard to hear under the water.

They stop their descent before it gets dark. Kanan can see even more fish, but she’s lost sight of the boat completely. It’s no worries. She trusts You, completely. Down here, everything is so tranquil. Even the waves up far above don’t disturb them. It's… their own personal, underwater paradise.

You’s eyes glow down here, almost as much as her scales. That’s what Kanan thinks, but maybe she’s just lost in them, as You brings a webbed hand to trace the line of her jaw. Despite knowing her oxygen levels are just fine, Kanan feels sort of out of breath. She wishes she could stay down here forever, selfishly. Maybe You feels the same.

It’s so easy, Kanan thinks, to forget they aren’t alone in the world, when it’s just the two of them, and the entire, infinite span of the ocean around them, and maybe that’s what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu 4 more monster related content ill love u 4ever


End file.
